The Perfection War
by Cell2800
Summary: A desperate young boy at the age of 14 wants to find his father, but one day, his home is attacked by the Cellaga Imperium. Who or what were the Imperium looking for? What were they doing there in the first place? Find out by reading this fic.
1. A Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. (Cellaga is obviously Cell.) I do own a few OC's, but that's for you to find out.

**The Perfection War:**

**A Journey Begins**

In the year 2010, a desperately young boy wanted to find his father, but he couldn't get the chance to leave Destiny Island. Destiny Island is his only home he knew of, but he wanted to find out where he came from. One night, he had a dream that would change his life forever.

**Inside the boy's dream.**

The young boy finds himself surrounded by darkness and death. He starts to feel fear as if he knew where he was. He heard people screaming in agony through out the darkness, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks at the hand and spots blood all over it. He looks up toward the thing that the hand is attached to.

As he looked at its face and body, he noticed its skin was pale white, it had green and black dotted armor, it had blood covered fangs, its eyes were glowing blood red, and it was covered with blood. The young boy tries to scream, but he was too shocked at the sight of the monster. The monster then smirks at the young boy and opens its mouth to speak.

**The Monster:** You're afraid of me, aren't you? You should be, you're gonna D.I.E.

The monster grabs the young boy and bears his fangs. The young boy screams in terror at the sight of the monster. The young boy tries to break the monster's grip, but it was too strong. The monster opens its mouth and sticks the young boy's head inside. It licks the boy's face to see if he tastes good and pushes the boy further inside.

**Young Boy:** Ewww, you sick bastard! If I was stronger, I would be tearing you apart!

The monster has become angered at the boy's tone and starts to build up acid in its throat. The boy spots the acid slowly coming up and screams in terror. The monster then explodes into dust and the boy floats down toward the ground. The boy looks around for the monster, but he doesn't find it.

He then spots a mysterious looking man at a street corner. The boy walks up toward the man and stops in front of him. The man looks at the boy for a few seconds and bows. The boy looks at the man strangely as if the man was crazy.

**Mysterious Man:** What, Jaggeth Plutonium? You haven't seen a gentleman before?

**Jag:** Uhhhh, no. I live on an island inhabited by peasant farmers and homeless people.

**Mysterious Man: **Oh, that's the reason. Anyway, you must go on a quest and find your father. The world is in grave danger.

**Jag:** Danger? What kind of danger?

**Mysterious Man: **The kind that will enslave humanity.

**Jag:** I desperately want to find my father, but I'm too young, my foster family won't let me leave, and saving the world would put a lot of stress on my brain. It's not healthy.

**Mysterious Man: **Just wait until your home is destroyed by an evil empire, then you will be sorry that you didn't listen to me.

**Jag: **Fine! I'll go on this quest of yours after I've raised up enough money.

**Destiny Island.**

Jag wakes up to an explosion and falls out of his bed. He then gets up and runs outside to find out what was going on. A few people were running away from the west side of the island, most of the buildings were destroyed, but then one of people stops to make Jag run.

**Destiny Island Peasant:** Jag, run to the east!!! There is a boat that will take you to safety!!!

**Jag: **Why, Marty? What's happening?

**Marty: **The Imperium is destroying the island!!! We must evacuate!!!

A monster appears from out of nowhere and pulls Marty's head off. The monster then just stands there with Marty's head. The monster then smirks and bears it's fangs at Jag. Jag tries to run, but the monster had already grabbed his arm. Two Imperium soldiers walks up to the monster and waits for orders.

**The Monster: **What you two just standing around for? Go destroy the rest of this fucking island.

**Imperium Soldier 1:** Sir, we have exterminated all of the islanders that we could catch, but a good few have escaped.

**The Monster:** No matter, the emperor will be delighted that I have his prize.

**Jag:** I'm the emperor's prize?

**The Monster: **Yes, Jaggeth Plutonium. You're the only descendant of Samuel Plutonium, your father.

**Jag:** My father? Where is he? I want to know so desperately.

**Imperium Soldier 2:** Shut up!

Imperium Soldier 2 takes the butt of his machine gun and bashes Jag in the guts.

**Jag:** Owwww! God, please help me...

**Imperium Soldier 2:** Your god is imperfect, Cellaga is the only perfection.

**The Monster:** Quit trying to kill the prize, #597. You'll be exterminated if you continue.

**#597:** Sorry, Prince Gene Deathbringer Gero.

**Gene:** You'll be sorry alright, you'll be dead by the heads of my father, Emperor Cellaga.

Gene then looks at Jag, but notices that he had escaped. Gene's face turns as red as red could get.

**Gene:** Son of a bitch! #849, you let the prize get away. No matter, you'll be destroyed along with this wretched island. You too, #597. I can't have morons like you to ruin perfection.

Gene blasts straight up into the sky and charges up his attack. Gene finally finishes charging up his attack a blasts Destiny Island into oblivion. Jag spots the explosion from his boat and rows toward the east.

**At Cellaga's Fortress.**

Cellaga is waiting impatiently for his prize, but then Gene enters the throne room with the bad news.

**Gene:** Father, your prize has escaped. #597 and #849 let him escape, but I took care of them already.

**Cellaga:** This news is unfortunate, but are you sure that boy was the one?

**Gene:** Yes, father. He's the one.

**To be continued.**


	2. The Troubled Times

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. (Cellaga is obviously Cell.) I do own a few OC's, but that for you to find out.

**The Perfection War:**

**The Troubled Times**

From where we left off, Jaggeth Plutonium had narrowly escaped Destiny Island's destruction and is now doomed to sail the Pacific Ocean until he reaches land. He sails for about a week, eating what ever he catches. He is startled by a sound coming from a distant cyclone and prepares himself for the upcoming storm.

**Jag: **This is gonna fuck me up real good, maybe even worse than that. I hope to God that I don't die in this storm or get captured again by those crazyass Cellaganists.

**Meanwhile, with Gene.**

Gene and a small fleet of naval ships are searching for any evidence that Jag may have left behind. They spot something in the water and sends out a scout vessel to investigate. The scout vessel arrives at the thing in the water and discovers that it's a dead shark.

**Cellaga Scout #1: **A dead shark? What's a dead shark doing in the ocean?

**Cellaga Scout #2: **Don't know, but we better return it to Gene before he gets in that mood again.

**Cellaga Scout #1: **Oh, god. I hate it when Gene gets upset, he ends up crushing our heads and biting our dicks off.

**Cellaga Scout #2: **Uhhh, don't look now, but Gene's behind you.

Cellaga Scout #1 looks behind himself and discovers that Gene really is behind him. Gene gives off a demented smirk and motions the scouts to hurry up. Cellaga Scout #2 works his ass off to get the shark out of the water while Cellaga Scout #1 just stands in his place, unable to move from fright.

**Gene: **I can sense your fear, you better get over it or severe punishments will be administered.

**Cellaga Scout #1: **I...I...I'll get the...job done, sir. It'll be first...on my list of things...to do.

**Gene: **You better, it's unwise to make me, the prince of the Cellaga Imperium, upset. Do you remember what happened to your friend's little friend, his penis, Lieutenant Sexyton?

**Lieutenant Sexyton: **You mean...Mr. Ass, the wrestler?

**Cellaga Scout #2: **No, dumbass. He means Private Sanders of the Imperium Stormtroopers, right?

**Gene: **Yes, Captain Gilligan. Private Sanders was one of the first to lose his genitals to my metallic teeth.

Gene then taunts Lieutenant Sexyton by showing his teeth and biting down on them. Private Sexyton grabs his nuts and starts praying to God. Gene notices Lieutenant Sexyton praying to God and smashes the his head into the deck. He then smears the brains around the deck with his foot.

**Gene: **Never pray to God, pray to Emperor Cellaga for protection. Besides, God isn't powerful enough to defeat Emperor Cellaga. Captain Gilligan, did you get the shark on board?

**Captain Gilligan: **Yes, sir. It seems to have died when this harpoon went through it's back.

Gene checks out the shark and the harpoon to see if Jag had something to do with this. Gene then pulls the harpoon out the shark and licks the blood off.

**Gene: **This shark has been dead since yesterday, but it doesn't explain if the shark was killed by Jag or not.

Gene then notices a hand print on the harpoon and examines it. He then widens his eyes and acts like he's gonna throw the harpoon.  
**  
Gene:** It's Jag's hand print, we're on the right track. We have to keep our present course, there's no turning back now.

**Captain Gilligan: **Sir, we can't go any farther until that cyclone dies down. We also need to establish a base camp after we land.

**Gene: **You're right, it would be madness to put our ships at risk. Head into the cyclone anyway, we'll have to capture Jag before he dies in there.

Gene motions the small fleet of naval ships to enter the cyclone, but they seem to be stalling. Gene then shoots a ki blast at the fleet, but purposely misses to avoid unnecessary deaths. The small fleet of naval ships finally starts heading toward the cyclone to capture Jag before something kills the kid.

**Back to Jag.  
**  
Jag is having lots of trouble from keeping the water out of his boat and trying to avoid the tornadoes all at the same time. Jag then tries to get the water out faster, but it was no use. His boat starts to capsize as Jag and a bunch of harpoons slide toward the back of the boat. Luckily, none of his harpoons fell out of the boat, but without warning, a tornado lifts Jag and his boat up in the air.

**Jag: **Oh shit, I'm so fucking screwed! I bet magic or something couldn't make this cyclone disappear!

Jag then spots Gene's small naval fleet as he is twirled around like a rag doll. He lets out a loud scream for them to help, but he doesn't know if they can hear him or not. Gene heard the scream as he looks toward the tornado and spots Jag being twirled around.

**Gene: **Captain Gilligan, Jag is being twirled around like a rag doll by that tornadic waterspout. I'm gonna have to get him out of there, keep this vessel afloat.

**Captain Gilligan: **Prince Gene, are out of your mind!? Those tornadic waterspouts could rip this fleet a new asshole!

**Gene: **Not while I'm around, fool.

Gene starts inhaling the cyclone into his mouth, but fails to see Jag and his boat getting thrown 30 miles away by the tornado. After Gene sucks up the cyclone, he swallows it without hesitation. Captain Gilligan's eyes widen to the sight of Gene sucking and swallowing the cyclone and seeing that Gene hasn't gained any weight.

**Captain Gillian: **That's impossible, there's no fucking way you could have sucked that cyclone into your body.

**Gene: **I could do the same thing to you, but you're not worth my time. So...where's Jag?

**Captain Gilligan: **The tornadic waterspout threw him 30 miles toward the east, I believe.

**Gene: **Damn, now we'll have to go even farther to capture that kid. I doubt he survived, but it's our only shot to find him alive. Lets get going.

The small naval fleet heads toward the east to see if Jag survived the cyclone or not. A few hours have passed since the tornado threw Jag like a rag doll and they haven't spotted anything yet. Gene then spots an island toward the distance and motions the small fleet to prepare a landing party.

**Meanwhile, on the island.**

Jag has been knocked out and he's laying right beside his boat. The waves of water keep splashing onto his legs as if they're trying to wake him up. Jag finally wakes up from his deep slumber and tries to get up. He finds out that his leg has been broken and the bone is sticking out of his leg.

**Jag: **Of fuck, this is gonna light up my world...painfully**.**

He takes the his leg and snaps the bone back into place causing him to feel an intense amount of pain. He takes one of his harpoons and ties it to his broken leg with some splint. He then picks up his final harpoon and uses it as a weapon in case something attacks him.

He turns toward the ocean to see the small naval fleet out in the distance. He then turns toward the island only to see some palm trees and then a forest of pine and oak trees. He looks up to and spots a tall, rugged mountain with some sort of temple near the peak.

**Jag: **A temple? Here? Maybe there's someone up there that can help me...I hope.

Jag disappears into the forest as the sun's going down. He keeps on walking until he gets into a clearing with some ruins laying around. Jag examines the ruins and finds small hieroglyphics that seem very familiar to him.

He then reads the inscriptions only to find that it says, "Welcome, traveler. This is an inn, but may one day become ruins. If you use this to camp for the night, please carve your name on that empty slab to your right. --------"

**Jag: **This is ancient Hylian text, what's it doing on this mysterious island? I'll find out later, but I have some strange feeling that I'm not alone.

Jag carves his name into the stone slab and sets up camp for the night. Jag's feelings start to tell him that he's gonna possibly be attacked soon. For that reason, Jag built a small hut out of bamboo and whatever's left of rope laying around.

**Over near Jag's boat.**

Gene and his landing party have discovered Jag's boat, but also find footprints in the sand, indicating that Jag indeed is alive, but will soon be attacked by a group of natives. Gene motions the landing party and the rest of the fleet to clear some trees to construct a forward base.

He then walks toward the edge of the forest to find a blood trail that may possibly lead to where Jag is. Gene cuts some trees down and builds a log house out of them while his landing party had to build small huts out of bamboo. Then they built their mobile command center, troop center, and shipyard.

**Captain Gilligan: **Sir, we've completed the forward base. Do you want to search for Jag now?

**Gene: **No, Captain Gilligan. Give Jag a few days to get ready for us, then we will strike.

**Captain Gilligan: **As you wish, Prince Gene.

**To be continued. **


End file.
